


Dangerous Game

by Fanficsrusz



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Dominant Henry Cavill, F/M, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Top Henry Cavill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsrusz/pseuds/Fanficsrusz
Summary: Whilst taking a conference call, you thought it would be the perfect opportunity to torture Henry.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You, Henry cavill x
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Dangerous Game

Henry loved conference calls. He could roll out of bed wearing whatever he wanted… or nothing at all and no one would have been any the wiser.

It meant no flying halfway around the world to attend a meeting or buying a gazillion outfits to speak to people . He could have a meeting in New York at eleven in the morning while he sat in bed in London at nine at night.

It also meant he could stay at home with you, his pride and joy, his own little slice of heaven on Earth, the love of his life. He would only have to disappear to the confines of your shared bedroom for an hour instead of disappear to another country for a week, but even that was too long for you.

Henry fiddled with the cord of the phone as he listened to his manager drone on about an amazing film offer, the soft mattress that laid beneath him beckoning him to succumb to sleep that clawed at his tired eyes.

Henry yawned quietly as he heard his manger call him name through the phone..

“Henry? are you evening listening to me?” his manager asked and Henry sat up a little straighter as he forced himself to focus and come up with an answer.

“Yes. You were talking about the film opportunity” his deep, barrel tone voice drawled out.

“Good. What do you think of it?”.

Henry pondered for a second as he thought about the perfect answer and soon he lost himself within his passion for acting, talking at no length of why he would love to work on the film and why they should choose him over any other actor within the industry.

You pushed yourself against the outside of the bedroom door, the door slightly ajar as you made sure he was definitely occupied with his conference call and You smirked to yourself as his deep voice hit your ears, the sound already making you wet.

You normally weren’t a person who was hell bent on revenge, you would rather get even, and that’s exactly what you were planning on doing.

A few weeks ago, Henry thought it would be funny to send you some suggestive pictures just to torture you whilst he was away for work and he knew full well just how much you wanted him to touch you and so you created the perfect plan for revenge and it was all about to go down.

The door squeaked loudly as you pushed the door open and Henry instantly snapped his eyes up as he watched you enter the room.

Henry continued to talk slowly as he eyed you suspiciously, the small smirk you wore on your face something he only saw when you were in a playful mood and he didn’t know whether he should be scared or turned on.

Henry’s eyes looked over your body, the pristine white, form-fitting dressing gown you wore hugged your curves perfectly, your hair delactly draping over your shoulders and Henry felt his tracksuit bottoms grow tighter at just the sight of you.

He watched as you walked around the room, your eyes meeting his only when you found yourself stood in front of your dressing table and your smirk only grew when you saw him raise his eyebrow questionly.

Slowly your fingers grazed over the material of your dressing gown, it felt like liquid silk and it caressed your skin like a cool autumn breeze.

Henry noticed how your nipples poked through the thin material and his eyes went wide as he saw your delicate fingers untie the knot of the robe before letting it fall to the ground with a gentle thud.

There was something so memorising about seeing you naked. There was a vulnerability in your eyes that he couldn’t resist as well as a playfulness that made his predatory instincts jump out in him.

Henry’s eyes travel down from your face to your collarbone, delicate in the semi-darkness of the room, and then he let his eyes continue down to your breasts. Without the support of lingerie, they sat a little lower, more natural, less close together, but still so perfect and moulded to your form.

Finally Henry understood the little game you were playing with him but that didn’t stop how painful his cock was becoming in his pants.

Henry watched as your hands found their way onto your skin and made their way up your stomach and to your breasts.

Your hands grabbed your breasts and pinched your nipples as your head fell back in pleasure, his name falling from your lips as you continued to touch yourself.

“Henry - fuck” you whispered, making him gulp and he tried to concentrate on the words his manager spoke.

To the public eye you were as innocent as a choir girl but right now, even Satan would be ashamed of you.

You moved your hands away from your breasts and down to your throbbing cunt that was already dripping wet with arousal.

You made sure you had wide eyes and a slight choke in her voice as she whispered his name again, your fingers gently dancing around your clit, making Henry choke on his own words.

You could hear the muffled voice of his manager asking if he was alright and you couldn’t help but smile as you realised you were winning the game.

“uhh - yes. I’m okay. Please continue” Henry said, his voice lower as he tried to control himself.

His eyes darkened as he watched the way your fingers glistened with your wetness as you continued to rub yourself, your chest rising and falling quickly as pleasure took over your senses.

Slowly you pushed two fingers inside your aching hole, stretching yourself wide as you tried your best to keep your eyes open to watch Henry’s reaction.

Your fingers weren’t as big as Henry’s cock and it definitely didn’t feel as good but it was enough to get you there.

You bite your lip as you curled your fingers, hitting against that soft spot that made your body jerk and legs feel weak.

It was bad enough that Henry was only feet from you and having him watch you as you touched yourself was already torture, but when you saw him reach into his pants and pull his cock out, you realised just how much your own plan had backfired.

Henry ran his hand up and down his length, the tip of the head already shining with pre-cum as he tightened his grasp on it.

You held your free hand over your own mouth, trying to suppress your moans as you felt yourself cum hard on your hand and eyes closing as your body burned.

Henry only stared at you intently, his face serious and cock throbbing in his hand as he only hummed in response to whatever was said through the phone - He didn’t trust himself to speak.

Too busy coming down from your high, you didn’t notice that Henry had said goodbye to his manager and quite angrily slammed the phone down, the noise making you jump and open your eyes.

Your breathing was heavy and sporadic as you saw the anger and desire in his eyes and in that moment you realised just how badly you had messed up.

“Come. Here” he growled through gritted teeth, his tone sending shivers down your spine.

You stepped forward on shaky legs and Henry laughed loudly, making you stop instantly.

“dirty little sluts don’t deserve the right of walking. It’s to dignified for you. Crawl” his voice was demanding and it only excited you more.

Within seconds you were on your hands and knees, back arched and arse in the air as you crawled your way over to him slowly, eyes fixated on his throbbing cock that stood tall.

You weren’t exactly sure how your plan to torture him had turned into him punishing you, but you was glad it did.

When you sat at his feet, you looked up at him with doe like eyes, waiting for him to give you the next command.

“I think you know what to do next”.

Henry shifted on the bed, sliding to sit on the edge of the bed and you knew exactly what he wanted.

You pushed yourself to stand, and Henry once again took in your beauty.

there was nothing more bewitching than your naked form and Henry loved that he could call you his.

Henry lent back a little as you bent yourself over his lap, excitement already building in your core as you waited for what was to come.

Henry smirked as he rubbed his hands over your bare ass and down to your cunt that was soaked.

“How many do you think this time, hmm?” he asked lowly and you felt yourself rub your thighs together as you tried to find any friction.

“five” you mumbled out, desperation obvious in your throat.

Henry chuckled at your ignorance as he glided his finger over your clit, making you squirm in his lap.

“nice try, kitten. Ten. Count”.

Before you could even brace yourself, Henry already landed the first slap to your ass, making you yelp out in surprise as your skin stung.

Henry chuckled as he watched the way your body jumped and watched as your ass started to turn red.

“O-one” you whispered and Henry was quick to wrap his other hands around your neck, squeezing gently as he leaned down to place a kiss on the back of your head.

“I can’t hear you” he growled, slamming his hand against your ass again as you clenched your eyes shut.

“Two.” you said a lot louder this time.

“Good Girl” Henry praised, making you smile proudly but it soon fell as he delivered yet another slap, making you yelp as your skin burned under his large hand. “three” you breathed out.

“Did you think your little show was funny?” he asked, rubbing your ass gently before slapping it again.

“F-four. No” you stammered out, your eyes stinging with tears and core aching with need.

“No, what?” he asked, slapping your arse again.

“five. No, sir. I’m sorry” you moaned out.

“Good girl. You’re halfway there”.

You smiled slightly and continued to count as he spanked you, each one making you wetter and needier for his cock.

By the time Henry was finished was finished his punishment, your arse was red raw and cheeks soaked with tears.

Henry helped you to stand, holding your waist to support your weight as you stood on shaky legs.

He smirked as he took in your form, wiping away your tears before leaning in to kiss you roughly.

“it’s ok. I’ll make you feel better”

Henry took your warm, tender breasts into his hands, pinching your nipples between his fingers. They were so responsive to his touch, hardening beneath his grasp.

As soon as his hand touched them, your kisses changed, they became deeper, more sensual and Henry loved it.

Henry stood from his spot on the bed, making you stagger backwards a little before he harshly grabbed your waist , turning you around and pushing you onto the bed, the force he used making you bounce as you came into contact with the bed.

You tightened your thighs together again, biting your bottom lip as you watched Henry push his pants to the floor and pulling his shirt over his head.

You couldn’t help but smirk as you watched the way his muscles bulged and toned abs that you wanted to touch.

“you ready, kitten?” he asked, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed before rubbing his cock against your cunt and lining it up with your dripping entrance.

You couldn’t help but smile as you nodded eagerly, wanting him to fill you up already.

Henry pushed himself into you, his head falling back as he felt your walls wrap around his cock.

“Fuck!” he moaned out and your eyes clenched shut as he stretched you wide, your mind going blank as you focused solely on the pleasure that spread through your body.

You reached up, grabbing onto his forearms as a sign to move and that was all he needed before he started to thrust up into you at a sporadic rhythm.

Henry loved the way you looked under him, so small and completely devoted to him, nails digging into his forearm and eyes clenched shut.

He shifted his weight, thrusting into you deeper and hitting that spot deep inside that only he could reach.

“Fuck. Please…. Harder” you begged, heading pushing deep into the mattress as he sped up his thrusts.

“You’re so beautiful. I love that you’re only mine - fuck” he moaned out, reaching down to rub your clit harshly and that was all you need for the tightening coil in the pit of your stomach to unravel, your orgasm hitting hard as your cum spilled around his cock as you yelled his name loudly.

Your walls tightened around his cock and Henry soon followed with his own orgasm, his rhythm slowing slightly but still managing to have a lot of power behind them as he allowed your walls to milk his cock of every drop of cum.

Henry held himself deep inside you as he recovered from his orgasm and once he did, he slowly pulled out, watching as his seed mixed with yours spilled from your hole.

Henry looked over your body, admiring how you beautiful you looked with your eyes still closed as you relished in the feeling.

Henry reached down and scooped you up, moving you to once side of the bed so he could lay next to you.

He pulled the duvet over over your body and wrapped his arm around you as he pulled you close to him before placing a chaste kiss onto your forehead.

“I should definitely do more conference calls if that’s the show i get” he chuckled lowly and you only shifted so you rested your head on his chest, wrapping your arm tightly around his waist.

“Definitely” you mumbled, happy with just how your plan had worked out


End file.
